


Crobby Drabbles

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Holidays, M/M, Mention of Past Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Past Child Abuse, Self-Conscious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles dedicated to the pairing of Crowley and Bobby Singer</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Falling in Love Again

He never expected to fall in love again; honestly. After Karen died, there were a few one night stands but nothing serious. It wasn't like Bobby had much opportunity to connect with someone. Hunters depended on him and he needed to have his wits about him. Love didn't fit it that equation so Bobby thought he was better off without it. It led to less complications; until he came along.

Honestly at first, Crowley annoyed the hell out of him. With his well pressed suits and sarcastic nature. He was also one of things Bobby Singer hated the most; a demon. They were the ones that took Karen away from him. If it hadn't been for her possession she would still be alive and perhaps he could have fixed things from that horrible fight. They could have had that baby Karen had always wanted but that hadn't been in the cards. Instead, Bobby led a lonely life, helping out hunters when he could and raising two boys that weren't his by blood.

Then Crowley came along and Bobby's world began to shift. It all began with a kiss to take his soul. Before that they would either ignore each other or sass each other until the cows came home. Then Crowley made him an offer and in order to seal the deal there was a kiss. Yet, instead of disgust and loathing, Bobby sensed something he hadn't felt since Karen died. It was more than just lust and need; there was something else there that made Bobby want to run. And for awhile, he did. He ran from his feelings and avoided Crowley as much as he could; considering the demon loved to pop in on him during the most inappropriate times.

Finally, Bobby decided to take a chance. He knew the boys wouldn't agree with his choices but it was his life and Bobby wanted Crowley to be in it. So the next time the demon came to taunt the older hunter, he grabbed the demon by the shoulders and kissed him passionately on the lips. Since that day, Bobby couldn't find it in his heart to regret his decision. He was finally happy.

Sam and Dean might not like their knew evil stepfather but that didn't matter. Bobby was head over heels in love with Crowley. Now if only he could talk the demon into starting the little family he was always thinking about.


	2. Cooking For The Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley does something he doesn't ordinarily do.

Honestly, Crowley didn't know why he bothered. After all he was the King of Hell; one shouldn't be wearing a “Kiss the Cook” apron while trying to exude darkness and evil. Unfortunately, dark lord or not, Crowley had the displeasure of being head over heels in love with the most grumpiest hunter he has ever met. Which is probably why he was currently making Christmas dinner for not only Bobby Singer but the moose and squirrel as well. 

As he checked on his turkey and pie, Crowley wondered how his lover of six months talked him into making a meal for the Winchester of all people. He couldn't stand those two and yet here was wasting a perfectly good turkey and a delicious cherry pie on two people he couldn't stand. It was a good thing he loved Bobby or Crowley would have flayed them alive along time ago. He, however, was in the business of not only procuring souls but keeping his man happy. So that meant tolerating Sam and Dean Winchester.

Sometimes, Crowley couldn't feel like he was being to nice about this. But to Bobby the boys were likes his sons and what are the holidays about if not for having one's relatives around. Sure, the demon was like their evil stepmother but even he could admit that having the family together for Christmas would be kind of nice; even if they were Sam and Dean Winchester known demon killers (and if he made a little extra just encase Castiel decided to join them, well Crowley just was trying to be a good host).


	3. I'll Never Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's something Bobby will keep to himself.

Honestly, he didn't know what he was thinking. Nothing good could come out of falling in love with a demon. But that was just what Bobby Singer had done. He was the hearts and flowers type, hell he hadn't even been interested in a man before now. Yet there was something about Crowley that drew the hunter in. It was the one of the reasons he might have, just maybe used a little tongue during their “seal the deal kiss.” Crowley wasn't too hard on the eyes either. So yeah, Bobby was fucking in love with one of his many enemies.

He, of course being the stubborn idjit that he was, wasn't going to do a thing about it. Not when there was demons to fight, people to save, and two boys to protect. He didn't have time for romance nor did he had the patience to explain to Sam and Dean why he had decided to shack up the a demon; the King of Hell was just an add bonus as to why Bobby would not pursue things with Crowley.

Nothing would ever happened between two of them, no matter desperate Bobby wished that things could be different. They were on opposites sides of a war and that is a line he would never, could never cross. And if Bobby spent more time with a bottle in his hands; well no one would have to know the reason why.

He would hide his little secret until his dying day. No one would ever know just how much Crowley meant to him; not even said demon.


	4. New Arrival

He's been more tired than usual; perhaps age was just catching up with him. But that didn't explain why Bobby's favorite meals didn't agree with him anymore. Even the thought of bacon made him want to run to the nearest bathroom. It had become a distraction from his duties of fielding calls for hunters and doing research. Bobby couldn't ignore his duties just because of some sort of stomach flu. Except it wasn't as Crowley so proud informed him; Bobby had a bun in the oven.

He should have known something like this would happen to him. It wasn't enough that he was shacking up with a demon and going against everything the hunter's code had taught. No, he had to pregnant with the King of Hell's child. Sure, Bobby loved Crowley (something he refused to admit), he just wasn't sure about becoming a father (or was that mother?). He might have semi-raised Dean and Sam but he wasn't sure about bring up a child of his own. What if he turned out like his father? 

Although Bobby would like to believe he would never raise a hand to his flesh and blood; he still had doubts. Crowley, however, knew differently. He saw kindness in the once drunk, grumpy hunter. After all, they had been together for almost a year and Bobby hadn't killed him yet. His lover wasn't giving himself enough credit. Crowley believed he would he a bloody fantastic father and as Bobby blossomed in his pregnancy; the demon reminded him of that every day.

Only a good father could tolerate the Winchesters without wanting to kill them or at least lock them up together some where they couldn't cause trouble. And while the situation was little more ooey and gooey than Crowley liked, Bobby finally began to believe him after six months of pregnancy. In fact, the hunter was looking forward to having his little boy even if he had to put up with an overprotective lover.


	5. Proving It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was more comfortable with the lights off; Crowley not so much.

He had never done this before. Okay, that is a lie. Of course, Bobby has had sex prior to being with Crowley; but they were women and not men. He couldn't deny that he was a little nervous about his boyfriend making love to him. Especially since Bobby was a bit self-conscious about his body. He was oblivious, most women and men don't go for guys like him. Bobby was rough around the edges with a scruffy beard and a little extra around his middle.

Most times with his wife was spent under the covers with the lights out. She knew about his insecurities and tried to show him she loved Bobby for who he was. Yet they never got beyond having sex in the dark. Crowley, however, was taking any of his bullshit. He knew that it was Bobby first time being with another guy and the demon (although a bit evil at times) wasn't about to make love to his partner with the lights out. 

Nope, Crowley wanted to see every expression on Bobby's face when he entered the older hunter, finally he might add, after six months of dating. He loved everything about Bobby. And if Crowley had to spend the entire night proving this; well he would do so in a very spectacular way. Even if that mean he and Bobby didn't leave the hunter's bed for an entire week.


	6. Strange Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were two halves of a whole.

The fact was Crowley loved Bobby. Hell, how can he, a self-respecting demon, admit to loving a hunter; it was unfathomable. But he, the King of Hell, was gone the moment that grouchy bastard kissed him. It so happened that Bobby felt the same way. They were an odd couple; their relationship, however worked for them.

Who knew that a demon would be the husband and step-father to hunters? Not Crowley, that's for sure. And the icing on the cake, well it seemed that the demon was expecting their first child. Honest, Crowley knew that it could happen but he thought that Bobby didn't want any kids. It's turns out that after Karen's death, at lot of things had changed. Although he was still afraid of being a bad father, Bobby had already raised Dean and Sam. If he could do that, Crowley was sure he would be able to handle a baby.

He was sure that Bobby would be an excellent father to their son. And as they sat there cuddled together on the hunter's couch, the demon began to think about what else life would have in store for them. Although it didn't matter because no matter what they had each other. Strange couple or not Crowley and Bobby were two halves that made up a whole. They loved each other and that was enough for them.


	7. Showing Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby Singer wasn't a Hallmark type of guy.

Bobby wasn't a Hallmark kind of guy. He was simple man who showed his love in other ways not having to do with heart shaped boxes filled with chocolate, babies with wings, and roses. With Karen, it he would always give her a day at the spa or let her relax while he cleaned the house and cooked dinner for the dinner. Crowley, however, was different. He liked to be wined and dined. Bobby, however, didn't know what to get a demon who could have everything or anyone he wanted.

The older man still didn't why Crowley wanted him; a pudgy hunter who liked liquor a little too much. But the demon had told Bobby time and time again that he loved him. And after almost a year together, the hunter was beginning to believe him. It was one of the reason why Bobby wanted to show Crowley just how much he love him too. He just didn't know how. The demon had no need of diamonds, chocolates or flowers. What Crowley seem to want most was him. Before now, their bedroom activities were confined to hot make out sessions, blow jobs and rimming. 

Having never been with a man before Crowley, that's all Bobby felt comfortable doing until recently. After another night of mutual blow jobs, the older hunter found himself wanting more. He was still nervous but that night instead of stuffed animals and all the pitfalls of Valentines, he gave himself to the man he loved. It was a gift that Crowley would always treasure and it helped them grow closer as couple.

The demon could indeed have just about every but he was quiet content with Bobby Singer being his.


	8. Never Let Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heart wants what it wants.

The news they were dating hadn't exactly gone well. After all Bobby was a hunter and Crowley was the King of Hell. He shouldn't even be with the demon but the heart wants what it wants. Apparently Bobby's old decrepit heart wanted a snarky demon who wheeled and dealed with people's souls. He just never expected for Crowley to feel the same way about him; but it did. 

To say that their relationship was complicated was an understatement. Unfortunately, Sam and Dean weren't too happy about their adopted dad shacking up with their known enemy. Nor did the demons under Crowley's reign like the fact that their King was seeing some human; a hunter to boot. So while no one seemed to be elated about the union, neither Bobby or Crowley cared. For the first time in awhile, they were happy and they weren't about to let that go not matter how complicated the circumstances were.


	9. Christmas Surprise

When one was the King of Hell, you had pretty much everything at your disposal. Which was why Crowley was currently trying to give his lover, Bobby Singer, the best Christmas Day ever. Although, Crowley didn’t have to work really hard at topping anything Sam and Dean Winchester had planned. Mostly, the two boys raided their refrigerator and stole all of their pie before going back to their bunker the next day.

So really Crowley could put up the tree from a Charlie Brown Christmas and Bobby would be a happy camper. He, however, wasn’t about to take the easy way out — no siree bob. He had other plans that just winging it — Crowley’s reputation as King of Hell was riding on this. After all, he had a surprise in store for Bobby and the best way possible to tell him was to cook an elaborate meal. Yes, everything had to be perfect when Crowley told Bobby about his Christmas present - he was pregnant with the hunter's child.


	10. Secrets

There weren’t much in life that Crowley cared about. He was the King of Hell after all. So why did he care about a cankerous hunter with a love for the most putrid scotch on Earth? Crowley really didn’t have a clue except for the fact that he couldn’t seem to live without Bobby. But if he was going to continue to be Bobby Singer’s lover, he could at least have some more than moonshine in his house. Unless Bobby was giving Crowley a reason not to visit him anymore — nah that was impossible considering the multiple orgasms Bobby was getting from him.

So there had to be a reason why Bobby wasn’t accommodating his nightly guest. In fact, if Crowley really thought about it, Bobby really hadn’t been imbibing in anything but water lately. Something that was strange when one considers how much Bobby loves his alcohol. The only thing that was left in the house was that godforsaken moonshine and even then there were only a few bottles left. Something was going on and it wasn’t just the fact that Bobby was catering to his lover.

The only way to find out was to catch Bobby unawares, which for someone like Crowley was pretty easy to do. Ignoring all of his parishioners for the day, Crowley snapped his fingers before popping into Bobby’s house. Once he had made sure he was invisible, Crowley watched as his lover go through his daily routine. After a couple of hours, he was getting bored when finally Crowley noticed that Bobby was pouring the rest of the alcohol down the kitchen sink. As he was doing so, the older hunter turned an unflattering shade of green.

Bobby stood there for a second before running to the bathroom. Something was definitely rotten in Denmark. Wanting to know what the hell Bobby was hiding from him, Crowley waited outside the bathroom door.

“Is everything okay, love?” Crowley asked as soon as Bobby came out.

“Crowley, what the hell are you doing here?”

“I came to see you, now answer the question.”

“I don’t need to do anything you idjt. Now get out of here…”

“Not until you tell me what the fuck is going on Bobby!”

“Fine asshole, you got me pregnant! Are you happy?”

Crowley stood there in shock for a minute before wrapping his arms around his lover. When one dated a demon, there was always the possibility of pregnancy whether you were a male or a female. After all demon seed was pretty potent. He just expected that with Bobby’s advanced age that it wouldn’t happen. Crowley couldn’t be happier to be proven wrong.

“Yes, darling, I am,” he said, kissing Bobby passionately on the lips.

Crowley just couldn't wait to meet the little one he had created with the man he loved. There wasn’t much that Crowley cared about — except for Bobby and their child.


End file.
